In law enforcement it is often necessary for parole officers, police, courts etc. to be able to track (GPS) and monitor (alcohol) and communicate (voice) with persons on probation, paroled from prison, released from jail or under house arrest, for example, it is typical that when a person is paroled from prison they are tracked (GPS) and monitored (alcohol) as a part of their release, should they violate the terms of their probation they may cause harm or endanger other persons, heretofore, a means of control can be accomplished by using a tracking device (GPS) and/or to monitor (alcohol) and communicate (voice) with a person via telephone or global positioning satellites (GPS) and administer a electroshock stun.
A further concern exist as to a method of control that may be needed when a person on parole/probation is in violation with the terms of their parole/probation, for example, a person on parole/probation for child sex crimes has been ordered to stay away from schools, parks and other locations frequented by children, when the global positioning satellite (GPS) tracking system sets off an alert at a monitoring center, at present all the monitoring center can do is alert the parolee/probationer to leave the area or authorities will be notified, the parolee/probationer may have dangerous intentions and there are no immediate forms of stopping a possible abduction. Moreover, with the present invention several thing can be done, trigger a vibrator or siren to warn others, or in extreme cases where the a parolee/probationer disregards all other deterrents the monitoring center can initiate a remote controlled electroshock, pulsating, incapacitating stun to incapacitate an individual until authorities can apprehend the person.